Loyal to Uzu
by SoulDragonNaru
Summary: At the battle of the bridge with Zabuza and Haku Naruto was said to have died, however instead he survived and got washed away by the currents he then finds Uzushiogakure the land of whirlpools. He soon finds the truth as he severs his ties with Konoha he starts the village up from scratch. Rated M for safety and some graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Naruto this is a disclaimer

sorry for any grammar errors

Naruto might be OOC

/

Chapter Start

/

Naruto woke up in a clearing as he was currently washed up on a shore somewhere as he stood up. His jacket was torn as was his pants though his scars were already healing somewhat. "Oh good my head," Naruto said groaning as he looked around. "What happened?" Naruto said as he then began to remember what happened.

He had been fighting to help wave country become free but then he had been knocked off the bridge and the water had swept him away. Naruto blinked as he looked around again before walking forward having no idea where he was but it looked like some kind of tropical forest. Naruto eventually came to a small road as he blinked and frowned. The road looked as if it had no life at all in it as if the life was taken away.

Naruto began walking along the road as he had nowhere else to go. After a while Naruto saw a village but as he got closer it looked abandoned and torn apart. Naruto glanced around as he saw the village had been destroyed. Though a sign stopped Naruto as he read it first from a glance but then thinking his eyes played a trick on him Naruto's eyes widened as he read the sign.

_Uzushiogakure_

_Home of the Uzumaki Clan_

Naruto's eyes widened the Uzumaki clan that his last name. Did he come from this clan? Naruto had to know now he had to find out. Naruto saw the skeletons of others scattered through the streets places where blood had dried over years as he walked farther in the village. All the buildings had pretty much collapsed on each other. Pillars were laying down rubble everywhere as Naruto felt rage at it as he found a place that could be called his home land but it was already gone.

Naruto kept on going hoping to find something as he then finally found a building that wasn't collapsed though it was small Naruto went forward if there was any chance it had to do with him his family one he always wanted to know about he needed to find out. Naruto went as he saw a door but then saw there was no door knob but instead there was a black seal on the door. Naruto ran his head across it wondering what it was as he did the seal began to glow.

The seal then spread across the door and dispersed as the door went into the ground? Naruto blinked as he walked in the building only to find a small room, in the room sat a desk along with that was a quill pin sitting in an old ink cartridge next to a thin book with the same seal on it as the one that had been on the door. Naruto sat in the chair as he opened the book as dust came flying out as Naruto coughed and waved the dust away.

_To the Uzumaki who found this book please read it, as it contains the will of the entire clan our hopes, out dreams, and our ambition please read this book follow Uzumaki._

Naruto's eyes widened at the book he wasn't a big reader at all but this book contained his clans hopes and dreams he had to read it now.

_Let us start at the beginning of this all, in the start of the clan wars. The Uzumaki was a fierce clan one feared by all at our ability of using Fuinjutsu also known as the sealing arts. The other clans began to grow jealous of our power and the fact a clan could be so strong without a bloodline, though despite this we Uzumaki was a peaceful clan who hated war__._

_The clan was the first to make its own village known as Uzushiogakure also known as the Land of whirlpools. We opened our village to people wishing to get away from the violence of the wars. We helped all who came to our gates unless they held ill intentions towards us. We soon allied with the Senju clan and offered each other protection._

_Though this was our downfall…_

Naruto blinked how could an alliance with the Senju be a downfall? Naruto turned to the next page as he had to know what happened next to his clan.

_At first there was a great celebration at the new alliance, however the Senju asked for something in return, for their heir to marry ours. At first we declined angered at the fact of what they demanded, the Uzumaki have always held pride and married who we choice. The Senju were angered at our denial of marriage but said they understood._

_In the following month the Uchiha joined the Senju in creating their own village as they had finally put their paths away and worked together. This had brought even more celebration however after the days passed it grew worse. The Senju no longer needed the Uzumaki clans protection because of this they stopped helping the clan and it's village._

_Uzushiogakure was then on it's own as Konoha the new village formed by them was founded. Slowly they spread to other clans that they would be away from the wars stealing the clans idea of a free village. However the clans had to be sworn to defend Konoha along with the Uchiha and Senju._

Naruto now wondering why they would do that? After all why not just make one village where no one needs to be sworn instead it was one family. That is what he thought the village was but now he world was being turned down. He let out a gulp as he was afraid of what he would find out next as he turned the page.

_In the following of creating the village other villages were made in all five villages were created, Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumokagure, and Sunagakure were created as well the five villages then came and was went to talk about peace. We of Uzushiogakure did not go mainly for the fact we were not allowed to go though no one knew why._

_The reason was made clear later it was found that the Hokage had distributed the tailed beast among the other villages except for Suna as they already had Shukaku the Ichibi. This was to attack Uzushiogakure. With each having Jinchuuriki they were more able to fight against Uzushiogakure no longer fearing our power._

Naruto turned the next page as he needed to know how this was going to end he couldn't just stop reading now he had to figure out about his clan all he knew now was they had been ready to go to war.

_The five villages then attacked Uzushiogakure as they had wanted to put the Uzumaki clan under their control to force us to make seals for them. We fought with all out might and hid our children as we did so. For every one Uzumaki was ten enemy shinobi killed however their was simply too many enemies and soon we were forced to retreat._

_When we arrived at out village the ruins were every were the cowards had only been a diversion in order to try and capture out children. Lucky a few of the children got away while the rest had been sadly killed. When we came though they had waited and told us unless we swore ourselves to servitude that they would destroy our village._

_We fought them here and in the process nearly destroyed our own village, in the battle our clan heir Mito Uzumaki was taken and forced to marry the Hokage. Though a few survived we our only a hand full and as I write the village is about to be attacked. We write this encase we fall to survive this battle as the armies approach we fight to live on in our own ideas no one else's._

_As you read this know that the Uzumaki clan was massacred I myself went to be a messenger to the Hokage asking why he did this. He responded by stating so they all shared a common enemy one that would bring the other villages together. He then tried to kill me as he did I survived but lost my left arm._

_Konoha betrayed us who first started them off. We have been fighting for peace and would have joined against an enemy but creating enemies is no way for peace in any form. As you read this now the seal on the door and on this book will only open from that of an Uzumaki no other blood can open this._

_Our last wish is for the one who reads this please. Restore our clan, bring it's honor back alive, and try to revive Uzushiogakure the best to your ability. We know you may be young or old and we ask allot but for the sake of your clan for our ancestors please restore the village!_

_Signed by the Uzumaki clan._

Naruto was shocked as he finished the book Konoha had betrayed his clan one he had to be part of now if the guy did the seals. He did state the Uzumaki were good in Fuinjutsu so Naruto had no reason to doubt him. Naruto thought to the people in Konoha. His Jiji, Iruka-Sensei, The ramen vendors, Konohamaru, but then he drew a blank as he realized that they were the only ones who cared.

Kakashi was only his sensei he would train Sasuke more then himself saying to do chakra control which he had only taught after he had been on a C rank that went up. Sasuke though kept showing more Fire jutsu as Naruto now thought about it. Sakura would always hit him and call him an idiot. Naruto then remembered his past the village that abused him hell even Iruka did at first.

Naruto closed his eyes as he took off his Konoha headband. He then took out a kunai and slid a line across it severing his ties. "I will make Uzu strong," Naruto vowed as he looked at the book his tears full of emotions as he thought of Konoha he had to do this he had to make his clan proud and make them strong again.

He had to be loyal only to Uzu.


	2. Chapter 2

Response to Reviews and rants on some things.

Naruto will not be paired with a Konoha girl or anyone from a village I am still deciding who he should be with in the fic.

Naruto will not have a harem for one fact I do not do them sorry if you were looking forward to a harem but it will not be done I can't do them right and I think it is stupid how none of the girls have any jealousy or don't slap Naruto like a girl in real life would do when they figure out he slept with another girl. This is not about Romance but there will be some.

There will be other Uzumaki's like Karin but also I plan on bringing in other clans to Uzu that kind of died out like the Kaguya or Yuki.

I am also trying my best to not make Naruto a god mod I hate when people get all powerful at once and think it is kind of foolish. I mean think how many Sasuke bashings there are granted he deserves some of them but then they state how Naruto had to earn his power yet over around a month or sometimes a day he is some god mod?

Their won't really be a Konoha bashing as I started thinking about it mainly because of the fact it happened during the time of the first Kages' and not the now time. There will be small bashings but nothing major mainly Kakashi because I really don't like him and before you complain the reasons or below well some of them.

He was Naruto's Jounin sensei and all he taught him was tree walking. He stated Naruto was bad at the basics yet never helped him on the basics and still signed him up for the chunin exams. While Sasuke showed more fire jutsu out of nowhere and he taught him an A rank assassination jutsu while he never taught Naruto one Jutsu. The three years with Jiraiya I think was Naruto learning the basics along with approving the Rasengan. He didn't mention the shadow clone technique to Naruto about learning what they do at all until he came back and Sasuke was gone. I am going to stop before I continue ending the rant sorry for any Kakashi lovers.

Also their will probably be a konoha council bashing

Also just to let you know Naruto is still kind of an idiot and doesn't really know what he is doing so some stuff my seem kind of stupid but remember he is a kid and I tried to make him a little mature but I couldn't do it all the way without him becoming a god mod.

Final thing you should know the time line is going to be stretched out this is to make things fit better such as the chunin exams aren't going to be invaded until most likely later on simple to help with the story and better fit everything in.

Anyways enjoy the chapter.

I do not own Naruto. sadly

/

Chapter Start

/

Previously

/

Naruto closed his eyes as he took off his Konoha headband. He then took out a kunai and slid a line across it severing his ties. "I will make Uzu strong," Naruto vowed as he looked at the book his tears full of emotions as he thought of Konoha he had to do this he had to make his clan proud and make them strong again.

He had to be loyal only to Uzu.

/

Now

/

Naruto stood in the room and as he was about to leave he saw a seal on the desk one he hadn't seen before. Naruto touched the seal wandering what it was as he traced the pattern it began to glow, a note appeared while the seal glowed brighter before vanishing. 'Must be like the seals door and book,' Naruto thought as he opened the note and began to read the note.

_This note is to be entrusted to the Uzumaki clan or what is left of them for only they can open the seals placed around Uzu. We have hidden our prized Fuinjutsu scrolls in a secret place along with a few Ninjutsu and Taijutsu scrolls, we had to burn the rest so they did not fall into enemy hands, however we did manage to get most of the Fuinjutsu scrolls along with Futon, Katon, and Suiton scrolls. We have hidden them behind the village in a cave located behind a waterfall._

_P.S. We have also hidden maps of the world and along with how to make a boat for leaving the village._

Naruto took the note and nodded to himself, 'ok so he needed to go and find this waterfall.' Naruto walked through the village as he saw even more rubble and destruction that was in the village. Naruto slowly began to walk around as he took the sites around him in he saw destruction everywhere Naruto began to fell sad he may not have known them but he already felt a connection to his clan, 'maybe it's a clan thing' he thought to himself.

Naruto walked behind the village as he soon came up to a lake that was surrounded by the forest as a mountain was edged against one side of the lake a waterfall pouring down it but the strange thing was how the water stayed the same level never moving but staying completely still with no ripples. Naruto found a sign off to the side of the lake covered by some vines he went to it and began to move the vines out of the way.

_Lake Spiral_  
_A lake of still water_

Naruto blinked at the name, 'why name a lake that didn't move something like Lake Spiral?' Naruto shook off his thoughts and went to the waterfall as he walked along the edges of the lake he saw the waterfall and how it only fell straight somehow the strangest thing was the water seemed to be going up instead of down. Naruto went and slid between the waterfall and the cave as he managed not to get wet as he did so. In the back of the cave stood a giant double door as Naruto walked forward he saw again a large seal on it as he then saw writing was written on top of the door.

Only the blood of the Uzumaki my pass through this door.

Naruto went to the door as he pushed it open the seal on the door departing as he did so, inside of the cave was another room this one was allot larger than the small house he entered before that had told him of Uzu's history, as Naruto looked and saw books and scrolls lined up in the book cases. Naruto noticed they had all been labeled from stating what they were and what level they were which was seemed to be Novice, Intermediate, and Master as he saw one desk at the very end with a chair.

Naruto had no clue were to start from all the books in the library but then again his clan was good at Fuinjutsu so he eventually decided to go to the Fuinjutsu section. "I guess I will start with these," Naruto said out loud as he went to a bookshelf full of Fuinjutsu as they had been labeled the novice level Fuinjutsu books. "Ok I will just read them all," Naruto thought out loud as he took a random book and went to the desk as he began to read.

Naruto had no idea how long he read or how he got so interested in the books him Naruto Uzumaki had started to read books he just seemed to soak everything up as he read, unlike when he was at the academy reading about Ninjutsu or Genjutsu it wouldn't stick but Fuinjutsu Naruto seemed to remember everything in the books. Naruto read the entire bookshelf and more on the Novice level soon the days passed as Naruto read the books he would hunt when he needed food and rest when he needed other than that he simple kept on reading the books. He did learn Uzu was its own island and was actually pretty big as he was glad it had game on the island when he went to go hunt.

/

Naruto was currently sitting in the ruins off Uzu as he sighed, he needed to get a sealing kit soon so that he could start cleaning the place up and practice his Fuinjutsu most of the books only covered a few symbols but when put together he could start getting more creative at the moment he only needed a sealing scroll for cleaning up. He had also buried all the skeletons in the ground as he had made a small graveyard behind the village he couldn't really name their tombstone because he hadn't known their names, it made him feel bad for his clan but he did make the graves as good as he could.

Naruto put his hands together as he spoke. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Copies of him appeared everywhere in poofs of smoke as they all began to move the rubble into one spot as he began to clear the place with his clone as they moved it all into one giant pile as Naruto sighed he would need to get rid of it. This was all in the way he would need to start building from scratch he also needed to find people but before that he needed a land to build on and all of this had to go.

Naruto though wanted to at least fix the place but he needed a sealing kit to work on his seals and to make the storage seal. Naruto sighed he also needed money and he had none so far it was only him at this spot with only the clothes he had on his back. However he would restore his home land he knew that much he just needed to figure out how to do some stuff is all. First he needed a sealing Naruto began to wonder where he could get one. Naruto smacked himself across the head, 'Why hadn't he checked the village?'

Naruto spammed more Kage Bunshin as they all went around searching for a sealing kit. The original Naruto was also searching in order to do something he had already read three Fuinjutsu books today, as he was exploring he came across an old place. The place was dull and old as it seemed abandoned as he saw post where lined up in a roll, along with a sign that was covered in tall grass. Naruto took out a kunai as he began cutting the grass that was in the way and read the writing on the sign.

Training grounds 3

Naruto blinked as he then looked around and saw this is all he really needed to train in his physical exercises. He had been so caught up in the library he hadn't really been training his muscles for the month he had been in the library studying. Naruto though still needed to find a seal kit. He was about to leave when a memory hit him.

/

"Alright let's move it," A Naruto clone said as he and five other Naruto's began to lift a pillar to the pile of rubble. As they lifted it they had to straining themselves while they began to carry it to a growing pile, it was then that one Naruto lost his grip as the pillar fell down crushing the clones as one clone before dispelling saw a black box hidden under some rubble. The Clone's memory then imminently shot to Naruto and all of his clones.

/

Naruto groaned and grabbed his head as the memory was sent to him, 'what the hell?' After that more was sent as they would mess up somehow and get dispelled as Naruto's eyes widened finally realizing the memories. "These are the clones' memories!" Naruto said out loud at his discovery, but then Naruto remembered the black box as he went to the wreckage.

Naruto soon came to the spot and saw a clone with the black box in his hands. "Hey boss, we found a sealing kit for you though it doesn't have that much ink and I doubt it is any good but anyways it's all we got." Naruto nodded as he took the sealing kit while the clone dispelled and then he went off to library telling the clones to keep working while he looked at the sealing kit.

Soon Naruto was in the library as he opened the sealing kit, inside was a brush along with a few paper tags that were blank and three bottles of ink. Naruto took out the first paper tag as he dipped the brush in the ink to see if it worked as the brush was damp with ink and began to turn black he made a small mark as he then saw the ink worked perfect on the paper as he blinked noticing a seal in the box as the seal was a perseverance seal, pretty much anything in the box would be as fresh as was when it had been put in or when the box had been closed.

Naruto grinned he finally had a sealing kit next though he needed to get rid

/

Naruto was currently in the Library the next day as he saw a scroll that caught his eyes.

Kokyu Tekina Hinge

Naruto blinked he didn't know there were other hinges he only knew the one taught at the academy. Naruto then grabbed the scroll out of curiosity as he walked to the chair in the back with the desk, some odd reason there was only one chair and desk, he then unrolled the scroll on the desk and began to read.

Kokyu Tekina Hinge No Jutsu.

Unlike the regular Hinge this one is a Permanent Hinge once done you entire look will change though you will be no taller and weigh just as much as you do now. Was originally developed for long time spy missions. Know your blood will still be yours with this jutsu this can't change you D.N.A only your appearance.

Warning to the wise this jutsu can only be used once if you make a mistake you will have to live with it this will not change your clothes but your physical appearance. You cannot change back into you birth form if you use this jutsu.

For this Jutsu to work you must picture the image before starting the hand seals and keep that image if you change the image something strange might or might not happen and cause a defect in the transformation.

Naruto blinked this Jutsu was just what he needed. He had been thinking about a way to disguise and this seemed perfect to him. He would have done a hinge but it would dispel one hit. Naruto began to study the hand seals as he nodded to himself. He slowly began the hand seals as he closed his eyes.

Kokyu Tekina Hinge No Jutsu!" (Permanent Transformation Jutsu (I think.))

Naruto's hair began to grow out as it changed from yellow to red as he grew slightly but also became skinner, his whisker marks even faded as his baby fat around his face disappeared, His hair now reached his mid back and laid on his shoulders still somewhat spiky also with a bang that went in between his eyes. He was currently wearing a black undershirt as he had ditched the jacket mainly cause of the heat and wore baggy orange pants.

Naruto blinked at himself he had only wanted to be taller and get rid of his whisker marks that was all. He thought as he had no idea why his hair had grown or turned red but shrugged maybe it was for the best, after all minor details could give him away now that he thought about it. Naruto actually liked how 'the new him' looked as he grinned to himself.

/

A few weeks had path since Naruto changed his look. He was currently in the middle of Uzu with a sigh as he had cleared all of the rubble. A few buildings that stood were missing a wall or a sealing or something else similar. They would collapse any time soon even he could tell. Though he had sealed all the rubble into a sealing scroll he had put in the library unsure what to do with it at the moment. He had also found three other sealing kits that he had placed in the library for now.

Naruto though was now wandering what to do next? Should he go out and try to get money or should he stay and do something else? Naruto sighed what was he supposed to do now? Naruto stood up and stretched he needed clothes that was for sure, he checked his equipment also he had twelve feet of Ninja wire, twenty shuriken, and seven kunai. Not that much really but he would have to make do for now.

He nodded to himself he needed money but to do that he needed to get off the island and for that he needed a boat. He then remembered the extra note telling him where the Uzumaki Library was and it told him how to build a boat. Naruto grinned as he finally had an idea he would build a boat and a small dock before leaving that way if he found anyone wanting to join him he could bring them back no problem.

Naruto went to the library as he began to search for the boat building book. Naruto kept looking around as he found a small shelf he hadn't noticed before that had three books along with two scrolls on it. Naruto was going to take the one that said novice bridge building until he read the scroll name.

Futon Juha Sho No Jutsu

Naruto blinked at the wind Jutsu he hadn't really learned any jutsu along with that he hadn't done anything for his Taijutsu at the time he had been here only Fuinjutsu. He then began to think what skills did he have? Sure he had shadow clones but on the C rank with Zabuza and Haku his clones had only pretty much saved him in Taijutsu not anything else. Naruto then remembered the Library also had Taijutsu scrolls.

He really had nothing to go on he was only a genin level Ninja with some Fuinjutsu but it took a while to draw seals. Maybe he should get stronger first. Naruto thought as he nodded to himself there were a lot of people stronger than him. At his current level not really anyone would help him start a village they would properly laugh at him, or worse think him a threat and kill him.

Then again he couldn't stay here and train that would do nothing for the village but in the long run the village would be more powerful if he did. Naruto shook his head he still had to find people and money, now though he needed to be strong he thought to himself.

"Ok I got the basics down so what else do I need?" Naruto thought out loud as he began to name his faults. "My Taijutsu sucks, I don't really have Ninjutsu except Kage Bunshin, Hinge, and Replacement. I got no Genjutsu, and I can't really throw weapons that well either so my Kenjutsu is low." Naruto groaned as he realized he only had Fuinjutsu going for him.

"Ok what did Iruka teach me?" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes wondering how his lessons in the academy went. "The first thing they did was physical training so we could run far and last in battles, then it was Taijutsu and history and then it was all of the math stuff, it was only the last year we actually learned how to do the academy three." Naruto thought to himself as he tried remembering the lessons.

"Well Konoha history won't really do me any good, and I don't really see the point in math so I guess it's Taijutsu for now." Naruto nodded to himself as he began to look around the library and found a Novice Taijutsu section as he was about to pick one he noticed a scroll on the side as he read the label.

Nintaijutsu The Whirling Tide.

Naruto blinked what was Nintaijutsu? He thought as he grabbed the scroll and went to the desk. He began to unravel it and read the scroll.

The Whirling Tide

This is a Nintaijutsu which is to combine Ninjutsu and Taijutsu into one fighting style. The Whirling Tide is both Graceful and Brutal as it can slice and pummel enemies. This style was created in the land of whirlpools by the Uzumaki, to learn it you must dedicate yourself to it.

Naruto Smiled Nintaijutsu sounded awesome to him, plus it was made by his own family so he would dedicate himself to it but then how long would he be practicing before he left? He down said three months as Naruto then grinned, He would learn this style for two months and then he would get another Jutsu and after that month he would start building the boat.

/

Two months had gone by while Naruto was now going to look for a Ninjutsu to help him. He had drilled all the basics on to himself as he now looked more defined in his muscles not by much but from his training you could now see the muscles on him now. Naruto had used shadow clones for learning the basics as he had mesmerized all of them.

He also learned since he learned what they did he could learn the movements from them but he gained no benefit physically, so instead he decided to run laps , do push-up, and stuff like that while his clones learned how to do the Nintaijutsu moves and stuff like that. Now though he wanted to get a Ninjutsu before moving on. Naruto wasn't sure which one he should grab so he decided to grab a random scroll as he went off to the training grounds and unrolled the scroll.

Futon Kaze Taiho No Jutsu.

Naruto blinked as he nodded to himself and kept on reading as he promised himself he would learn this in a month. Naruto created nine Bunshin as him and all of them began to practice the Jutsu. A week later Naruto had learned the jutsu as he decided to spend the rest of the month studying Fuinjutsu more and training his body also he did learn a few extra Ninjutsu mainly wind and a few water with the help of Kage Bunshin they took a shirt time to learn.

/

Naruto was now at the gates as he had his clones read the boat creating books he now new almost all the parts of a ship by hand as he began to walk down the road. As he did he finally came to a stop at a shore line. The shore looked like a U in a way it curved outward. 'Ok so first thing I need to do is start building a ship and for that word.' Naruto then stopped. He had no idea how to cut down a tree? Wait who said he needed a tree?

Naruto went back and grabbed a sealing scroll and unsealed the contents. Rubble from the village came out as Naruto created around thirty clones.

/

Naruto stood as he looked at the boat. It was a decent sized boat and could carry around twenty people. He wanted to make it that much bigger really. Naruto had sealed the remains of the destruction into the sealing scroll as he had also curved a paddle. With the use of Kage Bunshin he had used his kunais to curve the shape of the boats and the paddle. He couldn't really create a sail so he had to make do. He had six paddles all together.

Inside the boat had had a make shift compass he had learned how to make in the library and a map of the elemental Nations which was actually accurate. Naruto climbed into the boat as he created Kage Bunshin to help him row the boat as he looked back he grinned. Looking back he grinned.

"I'll be back Uzu."


End file.
